Unwanted Immortality
by Twisider55
Summary: She was there that night, she could save him. Would she? If she did, what would she do with him? What was she, you say? Oh yeah, vampire. Who was he? Who else, but the infamous Dallas Winston.
1. The Bite

**To all of the **_**Twilight**_** and **_**Outsider **_**fans! I shall just call you Twisiders!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dallas or the gang, nor do I own sparkly vampires. I only own my character, which you will meet.**

XxX

There wasn't much time, that I knew, but I had to do it.

I had stayed hidden in the darkness, while he ran, as fast as he could, from those cops. Such a stupid boy, that I knew. Going to get himself killed, just because his friend died. Stupid I tell you, stupid.

Now I was hidden behind a tree, watching this idiot, who's name I found out to be Dallas Winston, pulling a gun on the cops. I swear, someone needed to hit that boy as hard as they could upside the head. He would deserve it too.

The shots of the guns echoed through the night. I could hear his friends screaming at the cops, telling them that he was only a kid, and that the gun was unloaded, but they didn't care, this is what they had been waiting for, this was an opportunity of a lifetime. Which cop _wouldn't_ want to kill _the_ _Dallas Winston_.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the younger -looking boy go down. Faint. Perfect distraction.

This would only take a minute, and I needed everyone distracted for this to work. The cops were too busy, and those boys over there wouldn't notice till it was too late…

I picked him up, and I was gone. His heartbeat was hardly there, I had to do this quick, or he would die. He just had to hold on another twenty seconds, and we would be safely in my house, then I could make him better.

Once inside my house, I laid him on the couch, and bit him at once. My venom spread through his veins, I was going to be able to save him.

XxX

Three days I had watched him, three days I had sat there with him, three days I had told him it would be alright, till his heart finally stopped completely.

Mr. Winston was not in a lovely mood when he woke up.

"Dallas Winston, you are now a _vampire_, and yes, they do exist. I saved you."

"Oh yeah? Well if I was commitin' suicide, that just be a _clear_ hint that _**I DO NOT WANT SAVED**_!"

"Shh, quiet now, you must be thirsty, and we don't have that much time before it gets light out."

"Damn girl, you haven't even told me your name, or how any of this vampire shit works!"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, but you haven't been cooperating well."

"Don't you fucking roll your eyes at me, bitch."

"You are a vampire."

"That. Much. I. Fucking. Know."

"Okay then, ask me a question."

"How did you know I was Dallas Winston, and why did you save me."

"I'm a secret stalker," I told him. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Okay…Um do you have a name?"

"Of course," I laughed. "Doesn't everyone? Katie McGoofensburger at your service."

"McGoofens-whatever? What kinda sick joke is this?"

"Life Dallas, your life. For the rest of eternity. Till the world comes down itself, then I don't know where we go. Do we go to hell? Well, you were most likely heading there anyways, or do we go to Heaven? I don't know."

"I _did_ believe in God." He said seriously.

"You sure didn't show it."

"Whatever, but why––how was I turned."

"All in good time, my friend. We must go before the sun rises, we can't go out in sunlight without um…yeah."

"Tell me now!" Whew, was he mad.

"We sparkle in the sunlight."

"You're telling me, we _sparkle_! _What the hell!_"

"Now Dallas, calm down. Everything will be fine! Real men sparkle, you know."

"Oh yeah, cause s_parkling is tuff_, Shepard's gunna get a kick out of this one!" He gave me a dirty look. Wow did he get pissed easy.

"Yeah, well come on. Time to hunt." He gave me a confused look, but didn't say much as I grabbed his hand, and pulled him towards the woods.

"There isn't much selection in Tulsa, but it will do for now."

XxX

**Mmwhahaha, this is my new creation. You will learn - in later chapters - why Dallas is such a calm newborn. **

**Stay tuned! I promise there **_**will**_** be Shepard brothers, the gang, and, obviously, more Dallas chapters! **

**:) Twisider55**


	2. Explained

**I only own Katie, Jackie, and any other characters that are not S.E. Hinton's wonderful creation.**

XxX

So we left Tulsa. I needed to be close to a friend.

Although, I wasn't overly attached to the Oklahoma city. I had only live their six and a half months. I did have a job, I had worked as a night shift emergency room nurse, and a house, a nice one at that. But what is the use when you don't have any friends? I mean, yes, I do have Dallas, but no, he is not my best friend. My best friend lives miles away from here, somewhere in Ohio, which is where I used to be from until I moved.

But I did have to get out of Tulsa. No telling how long my sedation method would last on Dallas.

You see , when I first became a vampire, I decided to use my powers, which is to be able to make all sorts of potions, and medicines that will effect vampires, to my advantage. I made one medicine for newborns. It keeps them calm, and easy to deal with until they are of-age to behave themselves. But I have never met anybody quit like Dallas, he's…wild. I don't know if the medicine would work on Dallas for his first year as a newborn, or if his body would become immune to it. There really was no telling how things would, or could, happen.

But now was the biggest challenge ever. If I could master what I was going to attempt, my friends and I would be set for life.

I was going to make a potion for de-sparklatizing.

XxX

Eight months later I was sitting now employed at another hospital, doing the same thing. Although, things were far from "same," since now I didn't sparkle, I lived hours from Tulsa, and Dally had gotten used to being a vampire, and pretty much forgotten about his gang. Which, again, was part of my potion working.

How have I given a stubborn vampire medicine all this time without him knowing, you ask. Simple. Tell him he has to take vampire vitamins. It works every time. Especially when they're chocolate flavored…

Both of us were finally happy, and I didn't plan on going back to Tulsa for a long time. Well, not until _he_ showed up.

XxX

**Who is "he" you ask? Only I know (evilly laughs). **

**I hope you have like the first few chapters of this! I can't really say much more than that it was quite fun to write.**

**Well, I just added a few things into this one****––****I had wrote the first three chapters sometime back. So I planned on writing more tonight, but you see, I recorded **_**Stand By Me**_**, the movie based on Stephen King's novel, **_**The Body**_**. So…I will be watching that instead…sorry! Haha.**

**J**** Twisder55**


	3. Patient

**Well, I haven't updated in a long while, and thought that I should. I do apologize, by the way.**

**I hope you like this little chapter ****J****.**

**I am not as awesome as S.E. Hinton, therefore I am not her, nor do I own any of the characters/plots/etc. but my own. **

**I guess I should say the same for Stephenie Meyer. I do not own sparkly vampires (just de-sparkling powder/cream stuff lol). **

**Enjoy!**

XxX

"Can I help you?" My instinct took over as nurse, as soon as I saw that his arm was wrapped up. "Oh my, what happened?"

"I'm not sure, but I think I might've broken it." I nodded, and grabbed my clipboard, and motioned him to follow me back.

The ER secretary had a family emergency, and they couldn't find anyone to fill in until tomorrow, so it was up to the nurses to get the patients back to the doctors, etc.

"Before I x-ray, or anything, I need to ask you a few questions…" I know the answers to most of them though. I knew who this kid was, and I wondered why he was so far from home. I mean, Tulsa wasn't too far from here, but a good couple hours.

"Shoot," he said, readjusting his arm, and wincing in pain.

"Name?"

"Curly Shepard."

"Age?"

"Fifteen."

"Around anyone that smokes?" He shook his head.

"Of course."

"So _you_ probably smoke too, right?"

"Naw, I just carry around a pack of cigarettes for fun."

After asking him several more questions, and getting some sarcastic answer, I led him down to the X-ray room.

"Alright, lets unwrap that arm…" I carefully unwrapped the old t-shirt off of his injured arm, trying not to bounce it too much.

"Wew, definitely broken. Okay, just stay here and I'll go get Joe, he'll X-ray it for you." He nodded his head, and I took off down the hall, and then quickly turned back around, forgetting I had to ask him a question.

"You want me to call anybody?" He paused, and then shook his head.

"You sure? I mean, it looks like you are going to be stuck here for a while, and you won't be able to drive home, or anything."

"Sure, call my brother, Tim." He rambled off some phone number, and I went off to call.

XxX

"_Hello?" _

"Is this Tim Shepard?"

"_Yeah, who's this?"_

"Hi, I am Katie Beckett, and I am calling on behalf of your brother, Curly…"

"_Shit, what'd he do?"_

"Well, it looks as if he has broken his right arm, but he never told me how. I am a ER nurse at Comanche County Memorial Hospital in Lawton, Oklahoma."

"_Shit, he broke his arm again? Wonder what he did this time. And why the fuck is he in Lawton?" _

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know."

"_Whatever, I'll be there in…however long. Tell Curly he better have a good explanation for this."_

"Will do Mr. Shepard."

XxX

"So it is broke?"

"Yes, but luckily it is just the Ulna." He nodded.

"So…"

"So we will get you all drugged up on pain meds, wrap it up good, and send you home with your brother. Tomorrow you'll have to go get it cast, but tonight it is too swelled."

"So you called Tim?"

"Yes, and he said that you better have a good explanation."

"Shit."

"Okay, so lets get some pain meds into ya…" After getting him half loony on pain medications, I left him in the room that I had put him in until his brother came and got him.

I have to say, I'm quite surprised that he didn't notice me, he's seen my plenty of times, and those Shepard boys are always paying attention to stuff like that.

Crap, Tim.

What if he remembers? Do you think he will question? But what would he question? I mean, it's not like he would ask about Dally, as far as anybody else knows, he's dead.

But still…

XxX

"Are you Katie?"

"Sure am, just sign this paper, and remember to take this with you to the doctors tomorrow, and I'll show you were he is at." Tim nodded, and signed the paper.

"Is it cast?"

"No, that's why you have to take him tomorrow."

Five minutes later, we were walking down the hallway towards Curly's room.

"He's a bit loony from the pain meds, so beware. Although, if I'm right, he'll be sleeping."

"Alright."

By the time we got Curly out to the car, it was time to get off of work––thank goodness.

The whole way home, all I could think of was how stupid I was. Even if Tim or Curly would've recognized me, they wouldn't be suspicious. None of those guys knew about Dallas.

Maybe one day, I would tell them. One day after Pony has graduated, and the Shepard gang breaks up. One day when everyone has forgotten all about the towheaded, icy-eyed, _boy_ who was shot down by the cops. When thet no longer think about Johnny, or Bob. And most importantly, one day when the Soc's and the greasers are friends. When they value themselves on the same level. When money, and mustangs, and Madres, verses hair grease, and dilapidated houses, and leather jackets are all pushed aside.

When everyone is a human being, and none of that maters.

What I guess I'm saying is, when everything settles down, or maybe never. But deep inside, I knew I couldn't let Dally go forever without seeing his friends. And I knew that the Soc's and greasers would never get along as well as I wanted them to get along by the time I was ready to let Dallas meet his family.

I knew the day would come, and I was going to try not to worry about that day, until I'm staring at it, straight in the eye, and I am ready to face it.

XxX

**Interesting chapter, I must say. So does everyone like it so far? How about the name, does it go okay with it? I can't title things worth crap. **

**Review=happiness **

**J****Twisder55**


	4. Curious Shepards

**Howdy, here's another chapter! Enjoy!**

**I do not own anything but my own characters.**

XxX

"You're kidding! Why would they come here?"

"I already told you, Curly broke his arm, Tim came to pick him up…I was just about to have a nervous breakdown!"

Jackie shrugged, picked up the magazine laying on the coffee table, and started leafing through it.

"So tell me more about Dally. You really never told me about him."

I sighed. "He's seventeen, and I saved him after he got shot down by the cops because…"

"Yeah yeah, because he was mad or sad or whatever because his friend died. You told me already. I mean, what was his family like? His friends, and those guys back at the hospital? How did Dallas become the way he was?"

"Nosy much?"

"Yeah yeah, I know. Just _tell me_."

"I don't know a lot about him. He was originally from New York, I know that. You see, Dallas is a very private person, and so he doesn't tell me much. All of this that I am going to tell you, are things that _I have heard_.

"He doesn't have a real good home life, I know that much about his family, but that's it. I know his friends are great. The closest of them, would do anything for him. Like that Johnny, who idolized him.

"As for the Shepard brothers, well Dally hangs out with Tim every once in a while. I heard that Dallas enjoys making Tim's car 'pretty,' and that gets Tim in an uproar. But who'd blame him, ya know?

"That's as much as I know about Dallas though." She nodded her head.

"And he's doing what right now?"

"Training some horses for that trainer, Jim Sanders. I guess Jim has some three year-old Quarter horses, and paints that he wants to get started, and sold, or maybe even rodeo them a little, or something."

"Why don't you train too? I mean, you ride."

"One, I like my job at the hospital. Two, I'm not that good. I can ride, but I don't like speed events, I prefer reining, and stuff like that. I'm better at driving too, and none of these horses are carriage prospects." Jackie nodded, not understanding a word I was saying.

"You should ask him about his past one day." Jackie said, absentmindedly, and set the magazine down.

"Yeah, and you know what he would say?"

"Fuck you?"

"Exactly."

XxX

"That nurse looked familiar."

"She did, didn't she? And did you see her pictures she had on the wall, of her and…"

"And that blonde guy? Yeah, I saw it. That guy looked like Dally, but his eyes, they were…gold. Like that Mark kid, ya know, the one a year or so younger than you?"

"Yeah, I know who he is, Tim. But what, do you think Jennings and that nurse are related?"

"Nope, they didn't look one bit similar." I nodded, and Tim pulled into the doctor's office.

Just last night, Tim had come to pick me up. Now we were heading in to get my arm cast. Hopefully after this mess with my arm is done, I will be done with the hospital for a while.

"I'm going to ask them about that nurse, Katie Beckett."

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I think she used to work here, and I think she's hiding something."

"Now Tim, be serious! How do you know she's hiding something?"

"She just looked like she knew who we were. And her eyes, they were weird. That same gold color, but they looked guilty, like she wanted to tell me something."

"Well, maybe she was pitying us, for looking how we do. Or did you ever think she could be _afraid_. We are two, big, bad, greasy hoods. She isn't that big, we could easily hurt her."

"But she _knew_ we wouldn't."

I laughed at my brother, and he threw me a dark look.

"Who's the gang leader, little brother. Me, or you? Last time I checked it was me, so you just shut your fuckin' trap, and do what I tell you, or you'll have both arms in casts, and a nice swelled up face to go along with it." Pissed Tim alert! Take cover!

"Whatever," I replied, blowing him off like I usually do. This girl was just a normal, everyday nurse. Not a top-secret - whatever Tim thought she was, and I knew that was a fact.

XxX

"How was work?"

"Mm, good. I trained this little black and white paint today…well she ain't little, 15'2 at three."

"Wow," I said, it was easy for Dally and me to hold a conversation when we were talking about horses.

"She's nice. Big, stocky…but she won't be a barrel racer. She's fast, but it's not in her heart. She doesn't like the speed part. Mr. Sanders is gunna sell her, pretty cheap too. She's a nothin' horse."

"So you wanna buy her?"

"Kinda…"

"How much?" I asked, I was always up to buying horses. And we really needed two riding horses. I haven't had a horse in a few years.

He rambled off a price, and it seemed fair enough.

"Tell 'im you'll take 'er." Dally smiled, and nodded. "Keep an eye out for another nice horse. I want one too."

"Sure thing."

XxX

The hospital was packed today. Oh how I hate hospitals…

Me and Curly sat there, waiting for his name to be called. He looked like he was feeling better today. At least he wasn't half-goofy. Yesterday, I thought I was gunna have to knock him out just to be able to deal with him!

He did look like he was in pain though. I know broken bones are no fun, and - although I wouldn't admit it, in fear someone would find out - I felt bad for the poor kid. He was like me, anti-hospital, would rather have a fix-it-at-home job. But we knew that nobody could fix an arm at home, and get it to look right again.

"How ya feel? Hurt much."

"Naw, just a little." He was lying. Plain and simple. His face can't fool me.

"Seems like we gotta while 'fore they call us. I'm gunna go talk to the secretary. Wanna come?"

"Nope, I'll stay here. You go hunt down your girlfriend."

"Not my girlfriend."

"Ya musta liked her or somethin'."

"Nope, just think she holds some valuable information, and I'm gunna try to get it outta her."

"And how do ya plan to do that?" I gave him the middle finger as I walked away.

XxX

I caressed the mare's face.

Dally had just brought her home, and put her into the little grassy corral, with the makeshift lean-to we had made.

Wow was she beautiful.

Her base color was white, and she had black spots all over. As the black met the white, it came together, producing a roan color. Her tail was long, flowing, and jet black. Not a white hair in it. Her mane, however, was a mix or white and black.

Then you came to her face. She had a medicine cap, which extending down both sides of her face. On the right, that black covered her eye, yet that eye was still a powder blue color, instead of being brown, like most horses.

The black missed her left side of her face. The black extended down her throat, but stayed clear of her eyes, letting the whole area around that eye to be white.

Dally threw a red saddle pad on her back, which was followed by the saddle. After tightening the saddle, he easily slipped the bit into her mouth, and threw the reins up over her neck.

"Come on, I'll give you a leg up." He held the left rein in his hand, and stood by the horse, ready for me to get on.

"Uh Dally, I don't know if I can…"

"You'll be fine. She's a good mare, I've been workin' with her for a couple of weeks now. Come on, up you go." He motioned to the horse.

I shook my fear away, and stood by the horse. Wow, she was tall. Especially for a short person such as me!

I put my left foot in the stirrup - knowing they would be too long for me once on the horse, even though Dally wasn't that tall, his legs were still quite long in comparison to my own - and grabbed the horn.

Dally grabbed my right leg, and with one push, I was in the saddle.

"Now she's pretty easy to handle, just keep her reins a little short, and neck rein. She doesn't like it when you use two hands."

"Gotcha," I kissed to her, and we walked off, and in no time, I knew that this wasn't going to be Dally's horse!

XxX

"Excuse me miss," the young, brunette, and incredibly _good-looking_ receptionist, looked up from her work.

"How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you knew a Katie Beckett. She might have worked here…"

"Of course I know Katie! She used to work here!" No shit lady, I really didn't know that.

So I told this nurse about seeing Katie last night in the hospital, and how I was her long-lost cousin, and I thought she was dead. This lady was so stupid, she actually believed it.

"I wasn't sure it was her, or I would've said something, but I really didn't want to make a complete fool outta myself, ya know?"

"Oh, of course I do!"

"She had pictures of a blonde guy, golden eyes, sorta looked like that Dallas Winston kid, but different. Who was he?"

"Oh that's Andrew Winston, Dallas' half-brother."

"Ah, I knew there was resemblance." She nodded.

"You want her phone number…you could call?"

"Sure, that'd be great!" She scratched out a number, and gave it to me.

"Good luck!"

"Thanks miss," I had to chuckle, I could con_ anyone_ into _anything_.

XxX

After I finished riding, I cooled her out, and brushed her.

An hour later, I headed back inside to clean up, it was getting dark, and Dally and I were going to Texas to hunt.

I had taken the next week and a half off, and so had Dally. Shamrock - my horse - was to be taken care of by the sixteen year old neighbor girl. She was also going to ride her for us.

Just as I had got done changing into some clean clothes, the phone rang. Which was odd, since nobody _ever_ called us. And I mean that.

"Hello?"

XxX

Me and Curly had just came home from getting his arm cast. He took some medication for pain, and went straight to bed. However, I had some work to do before I could go to sleep, or whatever I planned on doing tonight.

I picked up the phone, and dialed the number the receptionist gave me. It rang several times, and I was afraid that it was a phony number or something. So you can imagine how relieved I was when someone finally answered.

"_Hello?"_

XxX

**So how did you like my rotating from Katie, to Curly, then to Tim? **

**Review! **


	5. Hero and Phone Calls

**Wow, I haven't updated in a while, huh? Sorry, I must apologize for that! I kept trying to write, but I'd always get distracted, and end up working on something else other than fanfiction! Haha. **

**I do not, and will not ever own.**

**And without farther adu...**

XxX

"_Is this Katie Beckett?" _Oh no, it was Tim.

I panicked, trying to think what to do. What could I do? I couldn't tell him the truth, no not yet at least.

"Sorry, you have the wrong number!" I raised my voice a few octaves so my voice would be unrecognizable, and before he could get another word in, I slammed down the phone.

How the _fuck_ did _Tim_ get my number?

Yes, of course I had gave it to people, to those few I trusted just in case they ever needed anything, but no, never had I gave it to the Shepard brothers, or anyone who knew Tim well enough to give him the number.

But Tim was sneaky, and a gang leader. He could get _anyone's _numberwith a few phone calls, I bet.

But why would he want to talk with me? What had I done? Or more rationally, what had he figured out? Rationally? Wait, this isn't at all rational, he probably just had a simple question about Curly, or maybe thanking me…Thanking me? No way, he wouldn't call _just_ to _thank_ me. It wasn't the way he worked, or ever would work.

"Katie, are you coming?" I heard Dallas say, annoyance laced in his voice.

"Yeah, give me a sec…"

I pulled the box out of my closet labeled "Books," and opened it, grabbing the thick, warn down book off of the stack. Phone book.

I quickly flipped to "S," now trying to figure out which one was for Tim's family. There had to be at least four numbers for Shepard!

I had an idea that I didn't need the phone book for.

XxX

"Is this Katie Beckett?" My voice rang through the line clearly, but there was silence on the other end.

"_Sorry, you have the wrong number!" _The voice chirped so fast that I hardly understood her; I was left with the beeping in my ear. She hung up, it was not her.

It. Was. Not. Her.

XxX

"Dallas, what is Tim's phone number?"

"Wha-what the _fuck_? Why do you need Shepard's number?"

"I want to know how Curly's doing…"

"The moron's okay, trust me."

"How would you know?" I snapped back, he just raised an eyebrow.

"Because I've known the Shepard brothers for a long time. Culry'll get through it, he's tough. Plus, I've seen him take a worse beatin'."

"Oh yeah, like when?"

"Tim's messed him up pretty good once or twice. I've also seen some of the other gang's go after 'im before. He ain't a pretty kid as it is, but after they rearrange his face…whew…"

"W-why would Tim beat up his own brother?" Dally shrugged.

"Kid's gotta learn discipline. You fuck up, you get fucked up. That's Shepard's motto, and he takes that rather seriously. No exceptions."

Wow, I was still mystified. How could you beat up your own brother? Someone you've grown up with? Someone who you have loved. Someone who _looked_ up to you.

"Tim has to be Curly's hero." I stated, rather then asked.

Dallas threw me a weird look, "Well, I guess so…"

"No, I was just stating. Tim _has to be_ Curly's hero. I know if I had a brother like that…I'd look up to them."

"You don't have a brother?"

I shook my head, "Not anymore."

"Not anymore?"

"He died, when I was eight. Gang fight." Dallas was silent, his eyes slightly widened, and his mouth opened slightly.

"It wasn't in Tulsa. It was…in New York, where I used to live. I hated it there, so did my parents. But my brother, he loved it. He loved the thrill, the action, the…"

"Violence. I know whatcha mean." I nodded.

"But we moved, right after he died. Dad couldn't stand it any longer; neither could Mom, New York I mean. I never got a chance to say goodbye…I didn't even go to the funeral."

"Why?"

"I couldn't bear to go see him. He was so important to me, only sixteen at the time. He was my hero. I wanted to be cool, just like he was. Although, I am a girl, and life in a gang is just…not meant for girls.

"But I wanted to be tough, and cool, and daring. Just like he had been. I never got a chance to be that."

Dallas looked at me, and nodded. "I know whatcha mean. New York is a cold city. As many stories I've told about it, I've never really been too fond of the memories. Tulsa was a new start for me. Somewhere quieter, not as dangerous. You still have to watch your back and the backs of your friends if you wanna survive, but you don't have to constantly worry. I was even able to get a job!"

"Do you have a hero?"

"N-no…"

"You're lying."

"So what?"

"So you should tell me."

"He died."

"My hero did too. They never seem that great in the end, huh? They always die."

"No no, it wasn't like that…he died a hero. But I have more than one hero; I have like a fleet of superheroes!"

I laughed, "Go on."

"You see, Ponyboy well he and Johnny got into some trouble. Johnny killed a Soc. So I hid 'em away in Windrixville, and when I went back to get 'em, these little kids ended up being trapped in this church, a burning one.

"Pony ran in, Johnny hot on his heels. They-they rescued the little kids, and Pony got out…but Johnny, oh Johnny, a beam fell on his back. He died the following day.

"Pony's my hero because he did things I never could've done for people I didn't know. And he's brilliant, so brilliant. And Johnny, so much has happened to the poor kid, and he's still…brave. Darry - Pony's oldest brother - gave up all his dreams for college to take care of his brothers after their parents died. He gave up his chance to make something out of himself.

"Soda - Pony's other brother - for giving up school just to get a job, and work. Of course he wasn't that smart to begin with, and wasn't goin' to college anyway, but he gave his chance up. He's always there for Pony too, which amazes me.

"And, well Steve. He's…loyal. He's always there for Soda, even though he has a shitty home life. When Soda got a job at the DX, Steve decided he was gunna get one too. And he's…he could be better then he is. He's so…bitter. But he wouldn't be like that if his father was nicer. Soda's kept him sane.

"I've always admired Two-Bit's humor. He can keep ya laughing no matter what. I love those guys; they're family."

I stood there, not knowing what to say. If vampires could, I bet that Dally would be crying.

"Why are you being so…open with me?"

He looked at me, and smiled, "Because you're the only one who I have left."

XxX

"Phone…" I mumbled sleepily, hoping someone would here me, and answer it.

No response.

"Phone!" I said a little louder. Still nothing but the squeak of the phone.

"TIM, PHONE!"

"Oh whatever you do, don't get your lazy ass out of bed, and get it!" I frowned, Tim could be a real ass sometimes, but he still was my brother.

I just wished he was a little different sometimes. Like the Curtis brothers, they're real close like. Tim though, Tim loves me…I think.

"Yeah, he's doing fine…yep. I gotta question for you…" Tim blabbered on and on.

I went back to sleep.

"Up," someone gently shook my shoulder.

"Curly up, now. We have business to attend to." I groaned, and got up, using my good arm.

"What the _fuck_ Tim! It's still nighttime!"

"Yeah, and I have some important things to discuss."

"Well, if it's a fight, I'd be no use…"

"No, it ain't a fight. It's Dally."

"He's dead."

"Yeah, but he has a brother…"

"Why are you so interested in this brother of his? You turned to liking other guys, or something?"

Tim scowled, "Or something."

"You're gunna loose a lot of your guys over this."

"Over what?"

"Being gay."

"I'm not gay!"

"Then why are you so interested about Dallas' brother?"

"Because, if you're a gang leader, you have to know what's up."

"Like a dead guy's brother?"

"Something like that."

"I think you're on something. But what did that girl say?"

"Well…"

XxX

**Hmp, good enough chapter, huh? Leaves you off on a cliffy. Gives you a taste of Dallas, Katie, and the Shepard brothers all at once. I'm satisfied. **

**If you see any mistakes in grammar/wording/etc. please tell me. I try my best, and I do proof it, but sometimes little errrors just don't get caught. Anyway, stay tuned!**

**Thanks reviewers! Review again please! :)**


End file.
